


Tenerife Sea

by padfootfreak14



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Summary: Do you do song imagines?? If so could you do an owen imagine based off the song Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran?? That somg is just so beautiful like the beautiful ginger who sings it. And the lyrics just are beautiful and it just came to my head. And i thought you would be the perfect person to write something like that!!
Relationships: Owen Grady/Reader





	Tenerife Sea

You look so wonderful in your dress  
I love your hair like that  
The way it falls on the side of your neck  
Down your shoulders and back

It wasn’t a usual day, you weren’t in your work clothes for one. Owen didn’t handle ‘superiors’ very well so if it came to meetings with the execs that was your job. You couldn’t very well show up to a meeting in your work clothes if you wanted to make a half decent impression, especially considering it was already going to look bad enough that the head trainer sent someone else in his stead. So there you were gathering what little documentation anyone there actual bothered with, feeling out of place at the paddock with your hair down and wearing a dress. Any other time you would have just gone with nice pants and a blouse but you had an interview afterwards that you hadn’t told Owen about.

You were sure he’d probably be upset when he did eventually find out but between the idiots you worked with and feeling less than sufficient in Owen’s eyes you were hoping to move on to something else. It felt like nothing was enough for him anymore and it was starting to feel the same for you, better to move on if you got the chance and find something that was. Whether or not you were there wouldn’t have any effect, this was the second pack the project was on and they were just as volatile as the first had been.

Owen found himself more and more frequently getting distracted by you, even on a normal day. If he was that bad on a normal day of course he was distracted when you were walking around like you were. You looked amazing in the dress you had on and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen you with your hair loose and flowing. It made him wonder if that’s what you’d look like if he took you out or if you’d stay casual like you always did for work.

We are surrounded by all of these lies  
And people who talk too much  
You got the kind of look in your eyes  
As if no one knows anything but us

Owen didn’t miss the look of irritation on your face when you kept getting stopped by coworkers who wanted nothing more than to talk your ear off while you were trying to leave. He also didn’t miss the look you shot him that just screamed that you thought the rest of your coworkers were just completely clueless about everything. He nodded at you as you left, as if it would convey some wordless message but he was sure all you got from it was Owen acknowledging your departure.

Being at the meeting wasn’t any different than being at the paddock. A bunch of execs talking too much and acting like they knew more about what was going on than you and Owen did. You wished he was there so you could sit at that stupid conference table shooting looks at each other and rolling your eyes at how stupid this was. Half of what they were saying you were certain were complete lies in the first place. It was making you think twice about carrying on with the interview, best case scenario of getting the job wasn’t seeming to best case. 

Should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need

Even after you’d left for the meeting Owen was still distracted by the thought of you. He hadn’t admitted to you that he needed you there, that he needed you around to keep him sane with these people. People made things complicated, but he liked how you complicated things. Unfortunately raptors could also make things complicated and in hindsight Owen should’ve seen that his distraction was not a good thing around his volatile wards.

By the time you were finally through with the meeting you’d decided to just blow off the interview all together. The more you’d sat there pretending to pay attention the more you kept thinking about the paddock and about Owen and about how much you’d miss it all if you left. It made you remember just thinking about how easily Owen had delegated the meeting to you that he had a tendency of missing when someone wasn’t thrilled with something. You’d just have a little talk with him and let him know that you were feeling a little underappreciated and insufficient and that would probably solve that straight away.

Your previously gleeful return to your jeep and plans for snagging Owen for lunch were cut short by the ring of your phone. You recognized the number as the satellite phone for the paddock which seemed off just because Owen usually got ahold of you from his phone and your coworkers knew better than to call you when you were at a meeting, that and it was easier to go to Owen than call you. Your greeting was almost immediately cut off when you answered the phone but you were just as quick to hang up and book it to the jeep as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Grady got hurt as you hung up the phone you could hear the echo of so we need you back here. It was entirely unnecessary to add, it was only the two of you really keeping things under control in the first place and even still of course you’d have been on your way.

I'm so in love, so in love  
So in love, so in love

The problem with Owen’s distraction was that when two of the raptors started fighting he didn’t notice a third right next to the gate and assumed that she was farther in to the paddock. Cue his own stupidity and not paying attention to more than the fighting raptors instead of the one waiting for her shot. That shot was Owen getting his foot caught in the mess someone had left in the cage and while he was trying to get his foot loose she grabbed the end of the rope sticking in to the paddock. Her intent was probably the hope that it would pull him against the gate so she could take a bite out of him. Instead Owen fell backwards and head first in to one of the head restraints. Before he even had time to shake off the dizziness Owen found his foot in a raptor’s mouth and it took using the other to push against the bars of the gate to keep from having his leg pulled through.

The crackle of stun rifles was a welcome sound and for once the presence of his coworkers didn’t make him cringe. The thought of how you’d react when you heard about this did however. Owen’s head was still spinning when he felt himself being pulled to his feet and it hurt like hell to try and put weight on the one foot. God damn did his fucking head hurt.

The more appropriate thing to say over the phone would’ve been that Owen had been mildly injured aside from the knock to his head. The last time there had been an “injury” at the paddock the guy needed to be airlifted to the hospital so you couldn’t really help but assume the worst. Needless to say you let out a breath of relief when you got back to the paddock and found out that Owen wasn’t dead or dying, that wasn’t to say he was okay but way out of it was better than seriously hurt.

You look so beautiful in this light  
Your silhouette over me  
The way it brings out the blue in your eyes  
Is the Tenerife Sea

In the strange light of the afternoon and the way it shone behind you, Owen very nearly mistook you for a visage of an angel standing there. A really irritated angel in a pretty dress and the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. Blame the head trauma but he could’ve sworn he saw a flash of relief on your face. Still, he was struck by how beautiful you looked. The way your form hovered over him almost let him forget the pain pounding in his head and the stabbing pains in his foot.

Any other time and you probably would’ve jumped at the chance to tell Owen that he looked like shit but you couldn’t force yourself to be anything but grateful and relieved that he should be okay. Later on maybe you’d rip him a new one, scold him for getting himself hurt but for now you were happy enough to just see him alive and breathing.

And all of the voices surrounding us here  
They just fade out when you take a breath  
Just say the word and I will disappear  
Into the wilderness

All of the noise seemed to dissipate as Owen watched you look down at him and open your mouth to speak. He didn’t hear anyone else’s voices but he’d swear that he could almost hear the sound of your breath. He waited for you to tell him off, for you to go off on him for not being careful enough. So beautiful. Owen missed the way everyone nearby glanced at him for a moment, not realizing he’d spoken the thought out loud.

“Can’t even leave you alone to go to a meeting,” You half scolded, pulling a folding chair up next to him but making sure to stay out of the way of the paddock’s on-site medic. “I mean look at you, you’re a mess.” Foot looking a bit mangled, the glance you’d managed of the back of his head showed that was bleeding too. Wasn’t as bad as some of the injuries you’d seen here but Owen was usually more careful and head wounds were nothing to play around with. You were choosing to ignore his little comment and marked it up as head trauma. You removed your attention away from Owen only long enough to listen to the instructions the medic was giving you. It was simple enough, make sure that Owen stayed conscious and try to keep his attention on you.

Should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need

Keeping Owen’s attention on you wasn’t as hard as you coworkers seemed to think it would be. Despite how painful you imagined it would be to get stitches without any real anesthetic he was being a good sport about it and seemed completely content to just stare at you. In return you sat there making faces at him until he was patched up as well as possible. He was less than content at being told that you’d be taking him to the park’s medical center so that they could make sure that there wasn’t any serious damage that the medic couldn’t see. The only reason he didn’t fight it was because you were the one taking him and you wouldn’t let him get away with it if he tried.

“So you maybe want to tell me what happened back there?” You questioned as you drove. It really wasn’t like Owen to let one of the raptors get close enough to be able to get at him.

“Didn’t realize she was hiding next to the gate, got my foot stuck in some rope that someone left there and she grabbed it. Got ahold of my foot after I fell back.”

“Didn’t realize? Owen you always know where girls are when you’re near the paddock.”

“I was distracted, then the other two started going at it.”

"Yeah well you're lucky we didn't lose you and the pack. I’m sure they’ll want to try a third time even if it’s ended the same way twice. “

“Worrying about me?” Owen tried to tease.

“I get a call that you got hurt, of course I was worried. I thought I could trust leaving you alone a few hours but obviously not.”

"Well I'm glad you were there.” He admitted.

I'm so in love, so in love  
So in love, so in love

While Owen was stuck inside getting whatever scans he needed, you chose to sit outside. The building was just a bit too cold and you needed a few minutes to yourself to process everything. You weren’t alone for as long as you would have liked before you caught sight of someone and realized that in your haste to return to the paddock you’d forgotten to so much as call and give warning that you weren’t showing up for your interview.

"Miss L/N, I must say I'm surprised to see you here after you neglected to show up for your interview. We were really looking at you for the position.”

“I’m so sorry, I meant to call but there was an accident at the paddock and I needed to get back immediately. It just slipped my mind with everything going on.” You left out that paddock incident aside you hadn’t intended on going to the interview.

“Oh dear. I hope everyone is alright. But in that case, give the office a call and we can reschedule your interview, at this point it’s more for show than anything. The position is yours if you want it, but I have to be going, schedules to keep,” They responded, walking off before you could even tell them that you’d changed your mind about the job. Now you’d really have to give them a call, but for now your concern was still making sure Owen was alright.

Owen was far from alright. He was agitated enough at needing to be carted out to the medical center, at having a second failed raptor pack and at the way his head was still throbbing. He had been glad when they released him with nothing more than routine antibiotics for the bites, some painkillers and the usual warnings about head trauma. Owen wasn’t sure how what he’d overheard made him feel, finding out that you’d had some interview that you were supposed to have gone to and apparently missed by having to run back to the paddock. Part of him was pleased that his injuries had caused you to miss it but obviously whoever you were supposed to meet with didn’t seem to care. Why would you even be interviewing for anything else? Sure things weren’t anything close to going well with the packs themselves but the two of you had a good thing going out there. Worse than that, you hadn’t even told him that you had an interview.

Should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need

You made it about halfway back to the entrance of the medical center in hopes that they’d be done with Owen by now. Halfway up you realized he was already standing there waiting for you, looking about as pleased as you’d expect him to be. Maybe a little more but you were sure it was nothing that couldn’t be remedied by getting him home so he could spend the rest of the day relaxing instead of aggravating his injuries more than he already was. It took until you’d helped him back in to the jeep to remember that you needed to call that office before you forgot again.

“Hey,” You remarked, getting Owen’s attention “I have to make a call really quick and then I’ll get you home okay?” A noncommittal grumble was the only response you got before you stepped away from the jeep. They seemed largely disappointed that you’d so abruptly changed your mind on wanting the job but as they felt the need to point out before you got off the phone, you were far from the only qualified person for the job. As you got in the jeep with a dour Owen that left only talking to him about all of this before you marked it off as being saved from what you were sure would have been a mistake. “So after earlier I’m sure this isn’t the greatest time but can I talk to you about something and you try not to be upset with me about it?”

“Depends. This have anything to do with why you didn’t tell me you were looking for another job?”

“It isn’t like that,” You could only guess that he must’ve already been outside to hear your conversation. “I wasn’t looking for anything, they called me out of the blue and offered me an interview. Everything has been going so badly and anymore it just seemed like you’re more irritated at having me there than anything. It just didn’t feel like anything was enough anymore so I didn’t think it would hurt to at least hear them out.”

"So instead of talking to me you just go behind my back.”

“Owen,” You started

“Don’t!” He snapped, cutting you off. “Any time something is wrong I talk to you about it. You want to talk about not feeling good enough?! How do you think it feels knowing someone you care about didn’t even think to hint that they wanted to move on? That they just made their plans and the only reason they didn’t follow through is because they got called away?” He couldn’t even be happy that getting hurt had kept you from your interview because they’d just thrown you another one anyway.

“I didn’t follow through because I changed my mind! I was already on my way to come back to the paddock when the called and told me you got hurt. That’s the only reason I didn’t remember to call them and tell them I changed my mind about wanting the job, not the reason I missed the interview. I was hoping they’d move on to someone else when I didn’t show up but obviously they didn’t so I called up their office and told them that I’d rather stay where I am. If I’d have gone to you first you would’ve just convinced me not to do the interview and I would’ve always wondered if I passed on the chance because of you or if I passed because leaving wasn’t what I wanted.”

“One minute you’re telling me that you took the interview because you don’t think that I think you’re enough anymore then you tell me that you didn’t tell me because you thought I’d convince you not to take it? It’s one or the other Y/N. Either I care enough to make sure you stay or I don’t and you’re still wrong about both. I care too much to keep you from going after something you want. I need you around but not if it means you aren’t happy.”

I'm so in love, so in love  
So in love, love, love, love,  
So in love

You weren’t sure what to say, what you could say. You had clearly misjudged Owen both on how he felt about you and how he would react to the idea of you looking for a new job. He had just made it clear that you being around meant a great deal to him. You knew that he meant a great deal to you as well or else he wouldn’t have been such a driving force in your decision to stay. You weren’t sure you’d ever be able to make yourself leave him whether the project had gone through two packs or twenty because you were there for him and not them. When this had started you knew you were there for the raptors but that had changed along the way.

“There a reason you’re driving to the empty paddock?” He’d be surprised if the cleanup team was even still there by that point. “Trying to add whiplash to my list of injuries?” He teased after you swore and slammed on the breaks, skidding the jeep in the dirt. Owen hoped to at least elicit a small laugh from you but got little more than an exasperated sigh as you turned around to head in the right direction. “Hope you aren’t planning on running off.” Owen said, leaving the two of you in silence until you’d reached his place.

“At the very least you have a concussion so obviously you’re going to be stuck with me. Besides, you can barely walk.”

“Maybe I’m just faking it,” He joked, throwing his arm over your shoulder again even though you both knew that since he refused a crutch he actually did need your support. “Desperate for your attention.”

“Find ways to get my attention that don’t almost get you eaten by a raptor then. They had me scared half to death when they called me, especially if it was dealing with that pack.”

“I told them I’d call you myself,” He offered as you both sat on the steps to the porch. “They’re all too stupid not to make it sound like I was missing an arm.”

“They managed ‘Grady got hurt so we need you back here’ before I’d hung the phone up. Not the best way to say it given how it went the last time someone got hurt.” How anyone could ever forget that was beyond you. “Did you mean to call me beautiful at the paddock?” You questioned before amending the statement knowing how he’d answer “I mean say it out loud.”

“Didn’t realize I said it out loud, but I meant it. You looked like an angel.”

“Maybe if you’re lucky the others will think it was the head trauma talking.”

“Like they don’t think you’re beautiful too? They just don’t have the balls to say anything.”

“Or they all think you’ve got some claim on me.”

“Really? Maybe I should give them a reason to think something like that.” He laughed before leaning in to kiss you.

“Terrible excuse to kiss me, we’re the only ones around.”

“That was for me,” He responded before kissing you again. “Wear that dress when I take you out and keep your hair down.”

You look so wonderful in your dress  
I love your hair like that


End file.
